SCARS
by Note-Tsuki
Summary: My original take on the FMA universe. Based around Scar and my original character, Note Tsuki. Events occur in Ishball, causing them to travel together. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

All my life I've been told that the Ishballans were the worst race of people. Their dark skin and red eyes set them different from the rest of the world. They believed in a god who possibly didn't exist, and we're persecuted for their beliefs. "Personally, I never found anything wrong with their beliefs. I myself am a godless person who only believes in fate as my guider, but their beliefs aren't anything to be persecuted for."

That thought occurred to me three years ago, on my thirteenth birthday. Everything about the Ishballans changed last year though. After events last year that surrounded boys named Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, Ishballans names were brightened. They are still discriminated against by the majority, but a large group of people have begun helping them out. My journey began when I joined a group heading to Ishballa, the city, to help out with repairs.

"Ah!" I complained, stepping out of the bus. My grey scarf flushed in the wind, and my blue jeans were dusted with sand in seconds. My grey t-shirt flickered in it, and I burned in the heat. "It's burning out here!"

"Duh, we are in Ishballa after all." Another helper said. I felt stupid for complaining, and rejoined the group's line to head into the city. Walking around, I saw a lot of the buildings were broken and people looked injured. I saw a boy splitting his bread with a little girl, and they had such little.

"Here." I smiled, handing them two of apple packs, giving them eight apples in total.  
>"Eh…but…" The boy began to protest.<p>

"Hehe, really, take it. I don't mind. I came here to help your people." I smiled gently, and then hurried off to the group. A Ishballan women walked over to kids and asked them something, when they pointed at me she smiled and waved. I waved back and giggled.

Repairs started as soon as we could begin. I gladly helped as many people I could. When it was break time, the children I saw earlier ran over to me. "Um…can….you come with us?" The boy asked.  
>"Hmm? Where to?" I giggled, watching the little girl hide behind her brother. I was 5'9", so I probably looked giant to them. My green hair probably looked even scarier. Though, I doubted they fear my physical body, as I didn't look strong enough, nor was I, to harm anyone.<p>

"Um…our…house."

"Sure, is there anything you need my help with?" I asked, carrying wood and my tool set towards where they were guiding me.

"Mama, we brought him." The little girl said. The woman I saw earlier was standing in the front door, and their home didn't look very damaged so I figured there was another reason I was called over her.

"Um…would you like some tea?" The woman asked.

"Hehe…no, I couldn't take anything from you." I responded.

"Oh? I though all alchemist believed in equivalent exchange." She whispered. I paused for a moment, then sighed.

"I see. So you watched me, and realized my use of alchemy."

"Yes, and…it is looked down on here." She said, her eyes staring at me with emotions I couldn't define.

"I…," I broke off. "I know. I'm sorry." I said.

Just as she was about to speak, a large sound echoed through my head. I rushed outside, and headed to the work site. Diving for my bag, I quickly engulfed the pills. Sighing, I returned to the house. "Um…I apologize for my rudeness." Rubbing my head slowly, as the echoes still vibrated some. "I have a medical condition." As I said that, I realized I was too late.

"Are you ok?" She asked, as I fell to my knees.

"I'm going to take my leave before something happens comes."

Returning, I changed. "Hey Note, I need help over here. Got a hand to spare?"  
>"Sure, be right there." I said, climbing onto the roof of the building. I noticed faintly that I was beginning to black out, but had enough attention span to see that the woman I had seen was talking to a strange man. His face was unlike other Ishballans, it had a whitish X scar across it. Then, I fell off the roof.<p>

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" I heard shouting overtop of me.

"Eh…" I cough. "I'm…eh….sorry….for fainting." I got up and saw the man over top of me was the scared man I'd seen before.

"Are you alright, kid?" The man, who looked barely over twenty, asked.

"Yeah. Sorry…I…just have a medical condition." I answered, coughing up blood.

"Well. I heard you're a alchemy user." The man said, his eyes filled with disgust, after the concern left them.

"Yeah. I control the wind by destroying and recreating the molecules of water vapor in the air."

"Hmph, you know us Ishballans forbid alchemy."  
>"Yeah, yeah. I've heard." I said, in an immature voice. "But I came here to help your people in the first place. I'm not very physically strong, so using alchemy is the only way I can lift and carry heavy objects."<p>

The man looked down at me like I was saying nonsense. "Fine, fine. I understand. I'll stop using alchemy as long as I am here. Though,"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I can see the tattoos on your arms are of alchemic design." I whispered, leaning up and leaning of to grab his left arm. Holding the warm limb in my hand, I examined the white symbol.

"Hey…don't just grab me…" He started.

"Hush. I'm trying to decode it's origin. Sorry, but…I'm a maniac for ancient text and symbols."

"Uh."

Examining the symbols…I became interested in them. Looking at his right arm…I saw his red eyes flick with pain and sorrow, so I decided to give up on examining the black text. I looked up at his eyes, and his frown was…adorable. His glare was painful and sorrow filled, but at the same time his frown gave off this look of embarrassment from me touching his arms. "So, I have a question."  
>"Yeah?" He said, looking like he was bracing for a tough question to answer.<p>

"That woman who was talking to you earlier, what did she say about me?"  
>"Huh?" His eyes went wide.<br>"You know, the women with kids. She was talking to you and pointed at me during the conversation. I'm not blind."  
>"Uh."<br>"Ok. Well…I have to get back to work."

As I got up, he gripped my arm. "I have a question." He said, in a very pissed off voice.

"Huh?" I turned around, giggling at his frown, yet flinching at his eyes.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked.

"Nope. Though, I would love to know your name. Hehe, I would love to make an Ishballan friend." As the words left my mouth, his face went expressionless.

"Hmph."  
>"Wait!" It came to me. Shamelessly, (I would've never done this had I been stable, but my pills were still kicked in) I touched the scar between his eyes. Tracing my fingers over the parts on his forehead…I felt a sensation pulse through me. His face was both of shock and rage.<p>

"You're Scar. The Ishballan hero who helped fend off Fuhrer Bradley. Hehe, your younger than I expected."

As I was walking off, I noticed him watching me. Giggling, I turned around. "Hey, if you were ordered to watch me because of my alchemy, then wouldn't it be easier if you were to just get to know me?" I asked. Once again, rage and shock in his expression. But those painful eyes.

"Uh." He seemed to stumble with his words. "Fine!" He said, in a rage filled voice.

"Hehe! Yay!" I said, as we walked back to the work place together.

The pills wore off about ten minutes later. "Um….uh…um…" I hesitated, as the broad shouldered man, Scar, asked me to help him carry the wooden board. "Su…sure." I hesitated, grabbing the board and helping lift it, but then his eyes narrowed on me.

"What that matter with you?"  
>"Uh…." I blushed, and almost died.<br>"Hey, answer me."  
>"Wh…at….what do…you mean..?"<p>

"A minute ago you were jumping up and down, giggling, laughing, and helping everyone."  
>"Oh…well…those…were my…pi..lls…"<br>"Huh?"  
>"My…pills." I answered, finally, as we lifted the board against the broken wall.<p>

After nailing it into the wall, which took forever…as I had no strength to even use the nail gun, I walked over and got into my bag. Biting down on a candy bar, Scar sat down beside me. I jumped up like a cat and fell over the bench. "You ok?"  
>"Hehe….yeah…" I laughed, getting back up. Digging into my bag again, I shyly offered him a milky way bar. He ate the entire thing in two bites…which is a lot comparing to my soft nibbling on mine. I pouted in shame and embarrassment.<p>

"Um." I was about to ask something…but I couldn't make it out.

"What is it?" Scar said, growling.

"Your….arm." I pouted.

"What about it?" He said, seeming to glare at me.

"Your right arm isn't yours…is it?" I asked. The minute I said it…I began apologizing and begging forgiveness.

"No, you're right. It is the arm of my brother. During the Ishballan wore, when I got this scar, the alchemist who did it also burned off my right arm. My brother, using alchemy, reattached his arm as mine. Before he….died."

"I'm…ugh….I am…so sorry!" I said, my tears coming. I wanted to hug him…but I know that would just make thing worse. Wiping my tears, I saw his eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"Let's get back to work." He said in a growl, then stood and walked over to where people were helping put a roof together. I got up, and looked at the pills in my bag. I took them.

I began dancing around and singing out of nowhere. Scar looked at me like I was insane. Everyone around looked all sad. So, I started singing. Standing in the central town square, near the fountain, children ran up and started giggling. The children began dancing, and women setting around began clapping and laughing. Giggling, I twirled with the little girl I had helped earlier, and continued singing. Scar's eyes seemed to stare at me with shock, and a little less rage.

"Shit, I ODed on them." I thought to myself. Knowing very well I would never do anything like this normally. I shouldn't have taken them before the migraines. I felt so stupid. But, seeing all the children smile and giggle made me happy. Even if it was just the pills, I was really smiling. Scar's frown slowly turned to a small grin, and I giggled. Rushing over to a friend of mine, I asked him to start playing some gypsi music. He did indeed. The children were laughing, their mothers and fathers clapping and dancing with them.

I grabbed Scar's right hand. "Dance?"  
>"Eh!" He asked, in shock.<p>

"Please?"

"No…n…," he broke off for a moment. "Fine." He said, grunting and growling. I smiled at him and held tight to his right hand as I dragged him to the center of the fountain. Everyone, though still dancing and clapping, stared. I spun around Scar in a twirl, as the female gypsy's would dance. Grabbing his hand again, I spun under his arm. His body slowly came to the will of the music as he caught me during my final turn, and spun be back. Tapping he foot I giggled as I danced around him and spun into him, and he shyly moved to the beat. Giggling I spun in once more, and as I spun out…I heard a scream.

Turning around, Scar's right arm was burning bright red, and red electric strikes vibrated around it. "I can't…control it!" He screamed out in pain.

"The arm of destruction." I whispered, remembering that with his right hand, Scar destroys, and with his left he creates. "It is going to blow up!" I screamed.

"What?"

"If the power releasing it is force of destruction, it'll blow up if it can't destroy anything."

"Ah!"  
>"I have an idea." I whispered. Holding his arm to me, I placed his palm on my stomach. "Sorry, I have to break my promise." With that, I alchemically forced the wind to gain around my body. Boom.<p>

The explosion rocked my body, and left a circular scar over my stomach, but nothing serious except for some blood. By manipulating the wind, I caused the explosion to give me all the pain, instead of Scar's arm. "Sorry."  
>"No, this was my fault." Scar said.<p>

"I'm to…blame...Scar…" With those words out, the pills wore-off and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I awoke in what appeared to be a Ishballan tent. Stretching out my arms…it took me a second to realize what had happened. The minute I realized. I rushed up and headed for the door, beginning to scream "Scar", when I looked down and saw him. My face went blank. I had been lying beside him the entire time…I slowly laid back down. Staring at Scar's body as he slept…had to be the cutest thing ever.

He cuddled his pillow to his chest, and had that adorable embarrassed frown, and his long-sleeve shirt was tussled. It was so cute. Though, I had to wander why I was laying in Scar's tent. Staring at his body, I watched as he rolled around and held his pillow tighter. His right arm seemed to have scratched on it now, probably from the explosion. I was in though, and admiring his soft features in his sleep, until his red eyes glared at me when he opened them.

My body went blood red and I scurried back, covering up the best I could. "Um…" I whispered. "Hehe…."

"Good morning." He said, grimly.

"Yeah…hehe…good morning…"

"You've been asleep for six days." He said, his tone unchanged. My eyes felt like they were about to pop out, and my heart began beating fast. I…slept here…and he took care of me…for….six days.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for causing you trouble."

"Hmph. Don't worry about it." His eyes looked even more pained than before.

"So, where are we?" I asked, tussling to get my jacket on, still hiding my crimson face.

"A forest somewhere between Ishballa and Central." He answered. His voice was so calm, but I could feel the rage on his breath. His body language also told it to me. He seemed to scoot away from me a bit, and his eyes looked down in shame.

"Why!" I asked, gripping his shoulders. Even without the pills, I felt like I could do this.

"Uh…because of my arms. Due to the alchemic stimulation that almost blew up back in Ishbal, I was exiled from the city." He paused, looking at his right arm in disgust and sorrow. "Also, because you were involved in the incident, you were exiled too. So, your "group" kicked you out, and asked me to take you with me."

"You…carried me all the way here?"

"Yes. I don't have access to a vehicle, so I had to carry you, my supplies, and your supplies the entire way." As he finished I released his shoulders and curled up into a ball. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"It happened again." I whispered.

I passed out again, this time drifting off into memories. "Hey! Note! Wake up!" The man called, pushing my shoulders.

"Huh?" I asked, getting up.

"Hey! You have to play an important role today, stop sleeping and get ready."

"Kazu-kun, five more minutes?" I begged.

"No! Now come on!" He laughed, picking me up by the waist and carrying me over to the bench. He was broad shouldered and handsome, with black spiky hair and grey eyes. Now that I was up, I began brushing my teeth and hair. Sighing every few minutes.

"Hey, Kazu-kun." I asked.

"Yeah?" He said, gurgling and spitting out his mouthwash.

"After the…ceremony. Um…" I was beginning to blush.

"Yeah?" He said, grinning at me.

"Will you…um…come with me to the Gypsy dance?"

"Sure. Hehe."

After the ceremony of Life, in which the sacrifice, me, dances under the full moon and reveals their powers to the gods of night, I scurried off to find Kazu. From there, we headed for the dance of the Gypsy's. "Ah! Here that?" I said, spinning around as we walked closer to the camp fire.

"Yeah, sounds nice." Kazu replied, grinning. I grabbed his right hand and tugged on him.

"Come on! Let's go dance!"

"Eh?" He asked, eyes showing shock and embarrassment.

"Pwease?" I begged.

"Fine."

The women around the camp fire seemed to spin around their men as their danced, and children giggled as they did the same. Older people clapped on the benches. Grinning, I began dancing around Kazu. The holding his hand, I twirled under his arm. I was blushing crimson, but was having fun. Kazu was blushing a little too. "Hey, wait…don't…" He protested, as I came in closer and grabbed both his hands.

"But it's part of the dance." I said, gesturing to the gypsy's spinning with each other.

With that he finally danced with me. Spinning and twirling, I giggled and laughed as he tried his best not to fail. His goofy smile sent butterflies through my stomach, and his kind eyes revealed loving emotions. Too bad it didn't last long.

Kazu's body started glowing red, and spars shot from him. It all happened so fast. He begged me to put my wind around him. In seconds, an explosion occurred and he faded off into ash. I was exiled, and sent to live with my cousin in central. I still don't completely understand what happened. But, I know I'm to blame.

I awoke again, this time moving. I was on Scar's back, and he was carrying me. I blushed, but more than that…I needed to get off of him. "Hey…put….me down….please…" I said, barely able to talk with the embarrassment in my voice.

"No, your wound is still too strong for you to walk." He answered, gruffly.

"Let me down…" I pleaded. Pulling my arms back, Scar grabbed my hands to pull back.

"You'll fall if you let go."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed, and fell of his back as I jerked away. Flipping backwards, I landed on my feet and looked up at the shocked eyes.

"Sorry…I…uh…" I said, looking down inshame.

"What is the matter?" He asked, growling, as I could tell it was hard for him to be compassionate.

"I…you can't touch me."

"Why?"

"I'm….I'm…" I paused. "I'm not human, and my body causes alchemic reactions!" I screamed. Scar looked at me with a confused expression. "I'm part Homunculus."

"Eh!" Scar seemed to take a defensive position. "Explain."

"My mother was the Homunculus Lust." I said. "She gave birth to me, with my Dad, who was human."  
>"Impossible. Homunculus can't give birth."<p>

"Believe me or not, that what she was. See?" I said, turning around. "Please don't laugh." I showed him my Ouroboros tattoo…sadly, it was where people had their "Tamp stamp".

"I see."

"Hehe…" I started crying. "I find it funny."

"Huh?"

"My mother was a Homunculus, but she gave birth to me. She died during my brith, but I know she cared about me even if she wasn't human. My dad told me she named me "Note"...because I was to be the melody of her life. Hehe…he said that right before he died."

"When did he die?" Scar asked, his growling lowered a lot.

"He committed suicide the day of my seventh birthday." I replied, laughing with sorrow.

"I'm…sorry…" Scar said.

"Don't be. Anyway, we should rest here." I said, pointing over to a cave.

Using alchemy, I created a wall between the front part of the cave, and the back. Leaving a crack for air. "I'll sleep back here." I screamed.

"Uh…why?"  
>"Because…" I began. "Goodnight, Scar."<p>

"Um….night." He replied. Later on that night, blood hit the stone floor. Tears hit my skin, and wind spun to heal the wounds. Scars were left all over my body.

In the morning, Scar noticed them quickly. "Scars?"

"Hehe, I practiced alchemy all night to try and help with my wound. It takes a toll." I replied. Though his eyes told me he knew I was lying, he didn't peer in anymore. "So, where are we heading?"  
>"To central."<br>"Why?"

"I'm taking you home, and then I'll go back to Ishballa. My exile is only in effect until the cause of my alchemic explosion, you, is out of my area."

"Oh…" I paused. My feet wouldn't move at all. "Then leave."

"Huh?"

"Leave, Scar. I can get home by myself."  
>"Are you insane!" He screamed.<p>

"LEAVE!" I yelled! "I don't have a home anywhere, so it doesn't matter. Leave." I screamed, than ran off into the woods.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out. My body was beginning to react. The echoes screamed through my mind, but I had left my bag back with Scar. Puking up blood, I fell to the ground. I began coughing, and blood poured everywhere.

"Well, well." A voice said.

"Huh…?" I asked looking up. A man, about my size, with red hair laughed and kicked my head to the ground.

"You…"  
>"That's right." He laughed, "I never thought I'd run into you around hear."<p>

"Your…Kazu-kun's…"  
>"AH!" He said, kicking my head into the ground. "How dare you call him "-kun" after you killed him!"<br>"Keichi, I'm sorry." I said.

Spitting onto me, he said; "Sorry doesn't bring back my brother. I want you to burn for all that you've done."  
>"Ok. Burn me." I screamed.<p>

"I will." He said, then snapped his fingers. Fire rushed over me, as chains stretched my body out. "Your're gonna burn just like my brother did! YOU MONSTER!"  
>"Keichi…I'm sorry. Even in death I'm not going to be able to apologize to Kazu," I cried out. "Because I'm going to hell." <p>

The flames flickered and burned me. My arms began to burn and I didn't scream out in pain. This is what I deserved. Suddenly, the flames stopped though. "Stop it, Keichi!" Luna's voice screamed. Her silver hair shone in the sunlight.

"Luna! Stop it!" Keichi argued, as Luna tried to tackle him away from me. Luna was Kazu's sister, and is Keichi's.

"Kill me…" I said. They both stopped fighting and looked at me. "Kill me…"  
>"Why!" Luna asked.<p>

"Because, I caused Kazu…the person…I loved…to die…it is all my fault."

"Don't say that!" Luna screamed.

"He is right, it all his fault!" Keichi screamed.

"I…" I began to say, when a hand gripped my shoulders and legs and I was lifted into the "princess" position.

"Shut up kid, you shouldn't talk about throwing your life away."

"KAZU!" Luna and Keichi screamed looking at Scar. He did resemble Kazu in every way, except for the white hair, red eyes, and X scar.

"Huh?" Scar said. I began balling. Kazu…Kazu…

"KAZU!" I screamed out, and hugged Scar. He was taken back and his eyes filled with shock. "Why do you resemble him so much?" I muttered to myself, still holding him tight. Now with my feet on the ground, I held my arms around.

Luna began crying too, and hugged Scar from the side with me. With both of us crying, Keichi started to tear up too. Wind began to fly around me. I jumped back…and fell down. "Note?" Scar asked, and Luna looked at me.

"It's happening again." Keichi said.

"Note-nii-kun!" Luna screamed.

"I forgot to take my pills." I whispered.

"AH!" I screamed out in pain my body began to pulsate and I puked up blood. My scars began bleeding again…and I cried out.

"This is what happens to Homunculus half-breeds. Their bodies burn up and they lose blood and their humanity if they don't take the pills."

"Isn't there something I can do!" Scar said.

"Yeah…" Luna said.

"Luna…don't!" I said…puking up more blood.

"Here." Luna said, reaching Scar two pills. I just realized she had gotten into my bag.

"Damnit….ugh…." I screamed.

"Give these to him." She grinned.

"How?" Scar asked.

"He won't swallow them the way he is. So, go figure." Keichi said. I was shocked at his calm tone. I thought for sure he would want me dead. "If you're going to save him, do it. Come on Luna."

"Ok, by Note-nii-kun!" She paused. "Scar-san, pwease save Note-nii."

"Um…" Scar sorta blushed. Luna and Keichi ran off, and I felt gentle fingers lift my chin. He threw the pills into his mouth.

"No…please…" I blushed as his lips closed the gap between us. The pills went down my throat and my body returned to normal, but we were still together. I jerked back… but arms wrapped around me held me to his chest.

We didn't talk at all. He grabbed my arms, and rubbed my scars…and I held onto his back and stared at the white mark indicating where his right arm had been reattached. He kissed my scars and I flinched. Hugging him tighter, he grinned down at me. I rubbed my hands on his arms, then when gripped each other's hands. His soft grip made me happy, as I leaned into him. I passed out in his arms, feeling his warm hands against my cold skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Waking up being carried on Scar's back for the second time was even more embarrassing than the first. "Scar…about yesterday…" I began saying.

"Yeah, the pills affected me too." He growled, his cheeks going a little red. I felt a little sad that the fact that the pills had caused us to do that could be the entire truth, but also a little relieved. What could he want with a monster like me? And if he did want me, I would just cause his life hell. "So…can you walk?" This was my face: "0.0" I had been awake for about ten minutes, and he was still carrying me.

"Yeah…sorry…" I replied, jumping down off his back, as he reached me my bag.

Blushing we continued walking. "Wait." I said, piecing thing together.

"What?" Scar replied.

"Why didn't you leave!"  
>"You forgot your bag." Once again: 0.0<p>

"I'm so sorry." I said, blushing.

"Don't be, you would've died had I not came back."

"Uh….why did you save me? The pills weren't in effect until after you lifted my chin."

"Uh…" Scar blushed. "Let's keep moving. We won't get to central for another three days."

"Ok." I said, sorta grinning.

I have a weird ability. I can daydream, while walking. It made me have a nose bleed. Scar and I were standing on the shore of a beach. The ocean tide was of blood, and the moonlight was shining down on us. Holding me, he was shirtless, as was I. He was holding me tight, his moaning making my body squirm. I was biting into his neck, drawing blood. My claws on his broad back making scars. Moving down to his chest, I cut into using alchemy. Licking the blood, he moans and squirms. My grin and evil laughed make him flinch. Then he pulls me close, and his claws strike my back. Blood on my lips, I kiss him and he moans even more.

"Note! Note!" Scar screamed, releasing me from my dream.

"Huh?" I said, looking at him made me blush, so I looked down.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh?"  
>"You were walking with your eyes closed."<p>

"Sorry, daydreaming." I said. His eyes seemed to study me.

"Okay, well…be careful and don't trip."

"Hehe…ok."

Back in the dream, this time I was a masochist. After the biting, Scar threw me to the ground. His hand rested on my chest. Grinning, he sent alchemic burning through. My body burned. Then he stopped, and bit into my neck, while pinning my arms down. Licking my neck, he grinned as I moaned. Laughing with an adorable smirk…I moaned more. Then, pow! "Idiot." Scar mumbled, as I complained about tripping over a rock. Looking up at him, he was grinning at my pain. I blushed…and looked away with pouting.

"So, hungry?" I said, searching through my bag after was sat down to set up camp.

"Um…sure." He said, guilt in his eyes. Searching through my bag…I suddenly discovered why.  
>"Where are my apples!" I asked, furious. I may be shy, but eat my apples and I'll claw your face off.<p>

"Um…I ate them." He said, in a sweet, apologetic, shameful voice. His frown, directed at himself most likely, was so adorable I just had to forgive him.  
>"Ah…hehe….it's fine. I guess you would get hungry carrying me most of the way." As I said it with a cheerful tone, he looked at me with widened eyes. The words "you're not mad" in a question appeared on his lips, but he never said it. I giggled. "Well, I'm going to catch some food."<br>"Um…are you sure you can?" He said. I blushed.  
>"Uh...yeah…you make a fire…I'll….go get something for us to cook…um…." I said, embarrassed. I'd never hunted before. I knew Scar, being Ishballan, could hunt better. But…I wanted to do it.<p>

Killing a rabbit was…depressing, but we had to eat. Using alchemy, I condensed the water vapor in the air into a small needle, and stabbed it through the rabbits heart. I cried, but after killing two rabbits, started back. I love wind alchemy, because I can make a blade out of water vapor, or use the wind like a whip, or heal myself as the water vapor expands and contracts. Giggling, I headed back, when I heard a growl. Four wolves jumped out of the bushes, and growled at me.

Jumping back, I was feeling with fear. A wolf jumped forward, but before it could bite me I slung wind alchemy like a whip, using the water vapor to condense and sharpen, cutting the wolf in half. Two more charged, and I jumped into the air, and then used alchemy to stab roots of a tree through them. As I fell, the fourth jumped. I had no time to react. I giggled. The wolf, which did appear different from the others, was licking my face. It had wounds, where I suppose it was fighting the other wolves, and seemed nicer.

At camp, Scar was laughing about me getting rabbits successfully. His laugh was so warm and bright, it made more butterflies. It lasted about, oh, I'd say ten second. A moment later, he jumped up. "There is a wolf!" He screamed. I giggled, because before he could react, the wolf was on top of him licking his face.

"Scar, meet Bazzite. Bazzite, meet Scar." I laughed.

"Huh?" Scar sighed, blushing as he was pinned down by the greyish-blue fur ball.

"I met him in the woods, he is friendly and helped catch a third rabbit. So, I decided to make him our ally." I said, as I sat down around the camp fire Scar had made, and he also had dragged out a log to sit on.

Sitting down and cooking the rabbits, I saw Scar walk over and sit on his knees in front of Bazzite. "Grrr." Bazzite said, as Scar looked at him with that adorable frown and a death stare.  
>"Grrr!" Scar replied.<p>

"Grrar!" Bazzite said back.

"Grrow!"

"Grrrr!"  
>"GRRRRRRRR!" Scar replied, and Bazzite licked his face.<br>"Rawr!" I said, blushing and grinning.  
>"Huh?" Scar asked, turning to me. I reached him a rabbit leg, and Bazzite one.<p>

"Hehe, eat up."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Waking up, middle of the night, beside a guy you were having…perverted dreams about earlier isn't too good. Because, I woke up in the middle of the night, I'd say around two a.m., and he was lying beside me….without a cover on. His shirtless chest was…well, the word "godly" definitely comes to mind. A white happy trailed led up to the center of his stomach, where his abs looked soft. His arms were hugged around each other, and he seemed to be cold. I lifted up looking at him more. His face was adorable…his scar was twitching, and he had a little grin on his face. Drool was coming out of his mouth, a little, and his snoring was like a melody to me. Bazzite was lying against the ten wall, and his tail was hitting Scar's back…and Scar was giggling in his sleep. I pet Bazzite, making him move and stop tickling Scar, then I put my blanket over Scar. Sharing the same blanket was even more awkward, but I didn't want him to freeze.

His arms unwrapped from around his shoulders, and his tensed up scar seemed to relax more. He turned over, and I saw scars on his back and I suddenly felt…sad. It reminded me of my own scar. I reached out, and touched the huge gash on his, that was surrounded by all the little scars. He body reacting by a small flinch, and he let out a whimper. I retracted my hand, and stared at his scars as I fell into my sleep. "Hopefully, he will never see mine." I whispered to myself.

The next morning, we set out. "Two more days till Central?" I asked, petting Bazzite as we walked.

"Yeah, but there is a town up ahead. We can stay there tonight." Scar replied, gruffly.

"Ok…" I noticed he was more tense today, and grouchier. Could it have been because I touched his scar? Or because he woke up in the same cover with me? "I guess I screwed up." I said aloud, meaning it to be a thought.

"Huh?"

"Oh. Hehe…nothing." I ran on ahead, leaving Bazzite and Scar behind me.

Tears came out of my eyes in little dots. "Hey kid! Don't go too far ahead!" Scar screamed.

"Shut up! You're not my master!" I snapped, unsure where the anger came from. Looking back, his face look shocked. I ran even farther. "AH!" I screamed out in pain, once I was out of earshot. I felt my own scar burning. Using the wind, I cut into my arms numerous times, but used the water vapor to stop the blood flow. Turning around, I saw Scar and Bazzite catching up. Wiping away my tears, I waited for them.

The sword cut my shirt before I could tell it was there. I jumped up and backed up, as the guy glared at me. His black hair rustling in the wind, black leather snapping in the furious wind I was creating, and a black sword in his hand. "I've been hired to kill you, Note Tsuki, so don't try and run, please?"

"Huh!" I asked, as he jumped forward.

"DIE!" He screamed. It materialized without me even trying to control my alchemy. A short sword in my hand made out of condensed water vapor into a solid ice, but it wasn't cold. Slashing forward, we clashed blades.

"Note!" Scar screamed, running. I didn't need him. I didn't need him at all. The echoes began to pulsate.

"Who hired you?" I said, my voice deliciously cruel.

"Someone who wants you dead." The assassin answered.

"Fine by me, but I'm not going down easy." Rushing forward, I cut into the guys arm. Blood spilled forward, and I…I….I…loved it! Jumping over hi, I stabbed into his back. His blade caught my shoulder, but I quickly returned the favor.  
>"AHHH!" He screamed. I noticed Scar stop in his tacks. I had cut the guys arm off, making his useless.<br>"Now," I smirked, ripping his head up by the hair, "Who the hell hired you?"

"Eh…Asil…" He coughed, his blood rushing down.

"Asil? Any last name?"  
>"No…she never gave it."<p>

"Ok." I said, grimly. I was going to cut his head off, but suddenly…I changed. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! Here! Lay down!" I screamed. Scar had finally reached me, as I was bandaging the guys arm. With a quick jump, the assassin ran away before Scar grabbed him.

"HEY!" Scar screamed, but he was already gone. "You ok, kid?" Scar asked, looking down at me.

I was ok, for a moment. Just a brief moment, seeing Scar all concerned about me made me happy, until the natural wind ruined me. My shirt, being cut on both shoulders and down the center of my chest, ripped off in the harsh wind and flew away. I sat there…at first speechless, then I felt shame and guilt come on me. Scar looked at it…his eyes wide in disbelief. Though he didn't freak out about my Ouroboros tattoo…this was something different.

"Note." He said, barely able to say my name. "I…wandered why you were able to use alchemy without a circle."

"Please….don't….look." I said, shame in my voice. On my back, was an engraved scar. It was known as the Alchemic symbol of Wind. The lines were etched in deep….and the scar traced itself around my back. Above it, like on the Ouroboros, were small wing shaped scars. I was sent into a flashback.

Lying in the woods, I was on my knees. Kazu was behind me…his fingers tracing my scar. I moaned in pain…and he hugged me from behind. "How did it happen?"

"Hehe…on my seventh birthday, my dad chained me up and carved it into me. He then dumped me into a tub of boiling water, searing it into a scar, and…as he put it…"self-baptized" me. He drowned me, and I was dead for a moment. But, due to my ability as a homunculus, I came back. Later that night, he killed himself." Kazu's arms wrapping around me…he licked the scar on my back.  
>"I don't want you to feel pain." He said softly, tracing the scar with his tongue. I screamed out in a moan…but he just held me closer.<p>

"Kazu-kun…" I said…unable to bear the pain and pleasure.

Waking from my dream…I felt Scar's fingers on my scar, his rough hands contradicting his soft touch. I almost moaned in pain…but he stopped before touching the center of it. "Here," He said, reaching me his jacket. "Don't freeze to death."

"Thanks." I said, still shame filled. Sliding on his jacket that was too big for me, I felt warm. Clutching my shoulders, I walked slowly.

With his warm jacket around me, I walked silently beside him. The emotion in his eyes was of pity and shock. My scar itched…and I felt like burning alive. Bazzite pouted, probably feeling the tension, and began licking my hand. I petted him, trying to not let Scar see my hand shaking. My body felt weak…why? Scar's growling, that adorable sound that expressed his anger at the silence, eventually calmed me, and the way his jacket hugged around made me smile. I began drifting into another day dream…no, I passed out and hit the ground.

I awoke, being carried by Scar for the third time. This time was different though, he was carrying me "princess" style…and some reason my body refused to let me. I was sad…because staring up into those dedicated blood-crimson eyes that glared ahead on the path, I saw sorrow and pain. His growling sounded more like how a dog whimpers now…and I sighed. "Why…it's all my fault…I should die…" I thought to myself.

Hours late we reached the small town, Asiur, and I could move. Dropping down, Scar grunted, sighed, and growled. I pouted, and ran on ahead to the Inn. Walking in, I saw a crowd of people sitting around laughing. I approached the man who looked in charge. "Can I get a room?" I asked, as the man turned laughing.  
>"Sure. Is it just you?" He asked, getting a key ready. "Oh, and that'll be forty dollars."<p>

"Um, no. I have a friend with me." I said, getting into my wallet. Pulling out the money, I handed it to him and he gave me the key.

"Whom?"

"Him." I said, pointing as Scar walked into the Inn.

The laughter stopped. The silence almost killed my ears. "A…Ishballan." The man said…growling. His growl was deep with hate, unlike Scar's light melody. "Sorry kid, he can't stay at my Inn."

"But…why?"

"Reasons, kid. Anyway, I'll set him up with a bed in my shed outback, if you want."

"Um…" I wanted to argue, but I guess the hate for Ishballans ran deep. "Thank you." I said.

Scar left, realizing what was going on, and I suddenly felt very ill. My heart dropped. I ran after him, opening the door just in time to see him enter the pub. As I walked into there, the drunken smell of alcohol making me sick. The smell itself wasn't too bad, as it was musky…and I loved musky scents, but the fact that it was everywhere made me want to hurl. I saw Scar gulping down a bottle of whiskey, and sighed.

Sitting down beside him, his eyes closed. "What?" He said, growling like the hotel owner.

"Are you ok? I…know it's bad. But the guy's gonna set up a bed in his shed, want me to sleep out there too?"

"No. Now, a kid shouldn't be in a bar, leave. Go by something to eat somewhere." With that, he pushed me away. Leaving, I turned around watching him hang his head. I sighed.

After taking the time to get some bread and soup from the Inn, and grabbing some extra bread for Scar, I waited outside the bar door. When it burst open and Scar stepped out…his eyes were flushed with rage and he was cussing. When he saw me, he grabbed me by the hand and dragged me behind the Inn, where I had already told him where the shack was. He pushed me in the shack, and threw me up against the wall, choking me and hitting me in the stomach.

"It's all your fault!" He screamed; his voice so filled with wrath. "You're a monster. A homunculus half breed. You shouldn't exist! Ah! You got me exiled…and caused me to get exile. I was just now gaining their trust back." He screamed, tears dropping. "Ah! Why did you have to come along! I SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU TO DIE!" His voice was loud, and when his face came close to me, as he pushed me against the wall with both hands, I smelt the musky alcohol on his breath.

He started hitting me in the stomach…and I just took it. Every word he said was true. "I'm sorry." I said…crying. He fell to his knees and hugged his arms around my waist, resting his forehead on my stomach. He started balling out.

"Why me! Why!" He cried out…his tears hitting my jeans. I felt sorry, because I knew a little what he's gone through. Losing his brother, his normal life, and his country. Then being hated by everyone…even his own people. Then, I cause an explosion, and he gets exiled again.

"I'm sorry." I said, putting my hands around his shoulders as I slid down the wall.

Face to face, he hugged me to him. His red eyes seemed to lose that glazed over look, and his breath steadied. "Note…" he said, he voice shaking.

"Shut up…baka." I sighed, still crying. I hugged him close…after wiping away his tears.

"I…uh…" he started to say.

"I agree with everything you said…but let's not worry about that right now." I whispered in his ear, hugging him close. My green hair twirling as a jolt of wind blushed around us.

"But…" He argued, his growl coming back…hiding his emotions again. "Why did Ishballa have to curse me…?" He whispered, his tears stopping as he growled.

"I don't know…" I said, petting the back of his head now.

After a moment without growling or words, I heard the soft snore of scar against my body. His chest heaved and I felt his breath against my neck…it was gentle and sweet. It was difficult, picking him up and carrying him slightly to the bed. Once at the edge, Scar fell forward, landing on the bed with me underneath his arms. Laying on his side, after some uncomfortable turning, Scar finally settled down. We were face-to-face, and his arms were still wrapped around me. Unable to get up…or move due to my bodies reaction to his touch, I simply lifted the set out blanket over us, and leaned my hand onto the one pillow. My lips rested inches from his and my body lying against his chest, with my arms still around him too. His face was blushing, probably from being drunk, and his breath was sweet scented. Closing my eyes, I sighed…resisting the urges to kiss the soft lips in front of me.

The morning…was awkward. During the sleep, Scar and my limbs had untangled, but we had shifted closer. I woke up, my forehead resting on his chest, and his hands gripping mine under the pillow. My legs were against his, and his head was rested on top of mine. When I opened my eyes, the tan shirt against my forehead leaned back. "Um…" Scar whispered, as I looked up into the red eyes filled with shock…yet the slightest hint of joy.

"Its…ok. You, um, got drunk…and things happened. After we finished talking, you passed out…so I helped you back to bed, and ended up pass out with you." I said, not entirely a lie.

"Yeah, I remember our "talk"…" He said with shame in his voice. "I'm…sorry…"

"Shh…you've got nothing to apologize for." I said, my hands, still in his, gripping tighter. He returned the pressure, then pulled my hands behind my hand and pulled me into his chest.

Tears ran down my cheeks…the hot liquid stinging against the dirty shirt Scar wore. He sighed, releasing his grip as my tears ended. I lifted up…and realized I still had the key to the room. "I…um…have to take this back to the manager." I said, sliding my jacket, which fell off during Scar's assault, back on.

"Ok…I'll….get ready." He said, gesturing to the thrown out bags he had through into here with me.

Opening the front door, I saw the hotel manager with a tired look on his face. His beard was grizzly, and he had a grin as he watched me approach. He was handsome, young, and looked cocky. "Um…I didn't sleep in the room last night…um…here." I said, offering him my key. He grinned. "Nah, keep it. You can stay an extra night." He laughed, lust in his eyes. I was wandering why…the I realized. I was shirtless, and the only thing I had on was Scar's un buttoned jacked. I blushed…and sighed. "Ok," I said, planning to sleep in a comfy bed tonight. "Well…I'll be back here around sundown."

"Take care." He said, winking at me.

The first thing I did was tell Scar we were staying another night. He groaned, and growled, but eventually accepted after I begged him and convinced him we both needed sleep. Next, I sat out for the clothing store in town. There, I bought the coolest set of clothes. Three sets. The first was a tight green t-shirt, with tan cargo shorts. The next was a tight, black long-sleeve shirt with grey skinny jeans. The last, I was a bit shameful of but it was too cute to pass up, consisted of a tight white t-shirt, stomach less and…a small green skirt that barely came down to my knees with green tights underneath. All three of these came together with my tight light green jacket, which, being me, I had enchanted with alchemy to be able to "swap" my outfits at the flip of wind. It cost me a hundred bucks all together, but that still left me with about eighty dollars to spare.

I decided to where the girly outfit, I've named as "Melody suit", out of the store. Everyone gave me weird glares as I walked down the street…but some of the guys looked at me with grins. I felt so weird, blushing every time I looked at someone. As I made it back to the Inn, I heard a commotion from inside. The echoes vibrated as I opened the inn door, and it just had to happen at a time like this.

I opened the door, blushing and shy. I felt so frail and…masochistic. Scar stood there, his fist charged, the hotel owner opposite of him, fist also charged. "Ah!" I screamed; my voice high-pitched and girly. As they punched each other in the chest. They both looked over at me, the hotel owner having a nose bleed, and Scar blushing, his red eyes glaring with shock.

"Note?" He asked.

"Um…no….um.." I said, unable to clear my throat. His angered look turned me on…like he was about to throw me against the wall and start making out with me. "I'm…Melody." I whispered…just noticing the bar tender had approached me. His rough hand lifted my chin gently, his blue eyes sparkling in the candle light. He had pushed me back against the door…with his spiky brown hair waving in the wind I had begun creating. His lips came down…almost touching mine…

"I don't think so." Scar said, ripping the guy off of me, and onto the ground. The rage in his voice made me happy, because he was defending me. "We're not done." He lifted the guy up. They…well…fought. I don't know what about, but Scar kicked the guy's ass. After that, he…literally…picked me up, and carried me out the door. I had thrown the key back to the guy before we left. Scar already had his bag, and I had taken mine with me to the clothes store.

The rough grip around my waist was…so attracting. The way he was being rough with me…made me want to make out with him. But, eventually he sat me down. I pouted as he made me start walking on my own. Sadly, I still had the same old green Nikes from before. "So…" He asked, barely able to look at me. I had realized, along with my personality transformation, my hair had straightened itself and my eyelashes were longer. "When…did um…you become…"Melody"?"

"Um…well. As I entered the in, um…" I pondered, looking up into the sky and spinning around him. "Um…my head aches increased, then it stopped and I became her." I said, giggling.

"Her?"

"Can't you tell?" I giggled, expressing my outfit. "'Melody', me, is the girl-person of Note. Hehe." I laughed, feeling weird talking a sort of third person point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh!" I said, as we walked and Scar looked deep in thought. "The me, the one that attacked the assassin, his name is Requiem. Hehe…he is a sadist." I got closer to Scar, realizing though my voice sounded shy, as Melody I was more open when alone with Scar, but shy in crowds. "And I'm a masochist."

"Uh…" Scar said, eyes in shock…as I gripped his hand. I let go, and danced on ahead. Bazzite, who had been slowly walking behind us, ran up and started growling.

"What is it boy?" I asked, giggling at him, and petting him. He turned around ran on ahead, back to Asiur.

Chasing him, reaching the top of the hill, where the path gave into view the town. Fire burned around brilliantly, and a lone figure wearing navy blue stood in the middle. His long red hair flickering against his back, with blue tips. I changed. My girly persona was completely dissipated as my outfit switched to the long-sleeve and tight jeans. Holding the water vapor blade, I licked my flips and rushed forth.

"Ah!" I screamed, flip jumping and cutting at the guy, who in return sent fire bursting towards.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice deep and his ocean blue eyes staring in shock.

"Requiem Tsuki," I screamed, licking my lips as the tension of blood lust crept into me. "Got a problem with that?" I cut forward, stabbing through the navy blue State Alchemist jacket.

"Oh, so I've found you. Note Tsuki." He grinned, his fist becoming entwined with fire. He punched forth, getting me in the stomach. I was sent to the ground, coughing. Kicking myself up, I looked at him. Scar, unable to move as quickly without control of wind, was still behind.

"What do you mean? What do you want with Note!" Requiem screamed. His voice wasn't mine…

"Haha! Exactly what my sister wants. Asil, and I, need you." He replied, charging.

I changed, back to Note, wearing shorts and the green t-shirt. I sat there helplessly. I had one word on my mind as the flaming fist approached me. "SCAR!" I screamed out, my voice cracking, my fear and sorrow over-whelming. Just as the fist came within centimeters of my face, a huge shadow loomed over me. The alchemist's body was lifted by his left hand, the one almost punching me, and thrown into a building.

"You called?" Scar said, patting my head.

"Uh…thank you." I blushed.

"Hahaha….ha…" The guy started laughing. "Mwhahahhaahhaah!" He screamed hysterically.

"Huh?" Scar said, bracing himself.

"I, Leariu, will capture you." Said the man. "Don't worry, it'll come soon enough." And with a snap, he disappeared. The towns folks screams finally reached my ears.

"Ah!" I screamed, using wind alchemy to extinguish the fires I saw. Jumping through the crowded streets, after asking Scar to help anyone he could, I heard a crying noise.

"Ah! Help me! AHH!" Screamed a little girl. Her shirt was barely holding her up bythe broken wood, and beneath her several sharp logs and spikes lay. Fire surrounded her on all sides, so no one could help her.

She was clutching onto a white bunny rabbit stuffed animal. I had ran up the building and jumped into the fire to grab her when I heard the ripping of cloth. She fell, and that's when I jumped impulsively. I heard screaming from the other side of the flame. I jumped out, the two-story building losing it footing under me. The hugged the little to my chest, her rabbit in between us, as she looked up at me with pure grey eyes. Then I felt even stronger arms wrap around the two of us. I realized what the scream was. Scar, an Ishballan, had jumped to save this child. Holding her together, are arms wrapped around, we began to fall.

"Ah!" The girl cried.

"Don't worry…" Melody's voice said, breaking through my personality. Wind swept us up, and spun us around in the air. It was like we were dancing in the sky! The little girl giggled as we hit the ground softly, and she realized we had flown. The girl had run to her mother, as I extinguished the flames. Scar stood there, growling as everyone looked at him.

"Mr. Scar!" The little girl said, gripping his hand and spinning him around. "Can we dance in the sky again?" She asked, looking over to me while spinning with Scar.

"Sure!" I said, making her and Scar lift about a foot off the ground. She giggled, spinning around, and then she grabbed my arm and spun under it. All the people in the town were astounded, but I giggled gripping Scar's hand. Melody took over…I was pissed.

"Scar!" She laughed, smiling. Requiem took over, I was getting more angry. "So, this is what you would do? You really are selfless." I took control and backed up, losing my balance, we fell.

We spent the whole day fixing the town and playing with the little girl. Her name was Elica, and the woman I thought was her mother was actually her aunt. It appears Elica's parents were killed when she was born, and has been raised by her aunt since then. Most of the town had been restored by nightfall, Scar doing most of the work for me…as I just played with Elica all day. "Damnit!" Scar said, his fist hitting the table I was sitting at. Elica and her aunt had offered to serve us dinner…so I was waiting in their kitchen.  
>"What?" I asked…currently on my pills. I'd taken them to be happy around Elica. Though I doubt I'd had been even slightly sad around her even if I was normal.<br>"They never shut up!" He growled. "I helped them save one girl, and then repair their houses….and now they won't leave me the hell alone!"  
>"Hehe, that's what you get for being a good person. You're not a serial killer anymore, so calm down if people appreciate you. Besides, I hardly doubt anyone here knows who you were."<br>"Am." He corrected. "I may be acting nice to you, but I would still rather reconstruct your skull. The only reason your alive right now is because I've decided to safely return you to central."  
>"That doesn't explain why you saved me back around Keichi and Luna, helped rebuild the town and catch Elica, and risked yourself to protect me from Leariu guy."<p>

He grunted, growling. "I…did all that because I was bored. I'd still rather just kill you and be back in Ishbal right now…though I'd doubt that would relieve me of some boredom."

"Well," I said, pouting. "Glad to see where my life stands on your list."  
>"Dinner!" Elica's aunt said, disrupting Scar from whatever he planned to answer back.<br>"Mr. Scar!" Elica said, grabbing his hand and spinning around. "Hehe!" I stared at the child's innocent face…that laughter. Suddenly…I felt weak.

"Um…excuse me." I said, getting up and walking out the door.

Outside, I coughed up some blood. The night air was cold against my face, even if my jackets hood protected some of it. Warm tears began running down my face…uncontrollably. I knew it was the sad me breaking through the illusion of those pills. I grunted in pain as I was gripped tightly by the shoulder. "Kid?"

"Leave me alone..." I said, jerking free from his and walking on.

"What gotten into you?" He said, growling.

"Memories." I said simply, whipping my tears away. "Let's go eat!" I replied, letting Melody take over. Elica's Aunt made wonderful pot roast, and Scar seemed hungry enough to eat it quickly. Taking my slow ass time, I ate and talked with Elica through dinner.

"That was fun." I said, as we set out on the road again.

"Hmph." Scar replied, growling louder than usual.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I've decided to silently return you home. It seems we don't have much longer to go…and I made the mistake of being nice to you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You reminded me who I am. A serial killer. I don't save lives, I take them…and being here is Amestris is putting me at risk."

"Scar…"

"Hmph." He said, finishing our chat. As he walked off, I wandered what I could do to help. Or what I had done to cause him pain. Bazzite licked my hands as I clenched a fist.

"One more day left! Then you can go back to Ishbal!" I said, dashing on ahead of him.

I walked silently. My body moved slowly, fighting the urge to look back at Scar. I could only imagine what would happen here on out, but it didn't matter. I've been stupid, hoping for a spark. He is was a serial killer, and only needs to dispose of me to return Ishbal. I'm only a paper weight on his life, and if he wanted he'd killed me by now. I sighed, walking on ahead. One day left with him.


End file.
